Sleeping Safe and Sound
by captainharsya23
Summary: It all started when Izuku woke up to Katsuki's sleeping face right in front of his own. It all went downhill from there, but Izuku couldn't find it in himself to complain much. Included: Platonic fluff, involuntary sleepovers, awkward sleeping positions. Not included: Smut.
1. Day 1-30

**Chapter One: Day 1-40**

 **Day 1**

Izuku woke up with a face right in front of him. Which was weird, since the green haired teen was 100% sure that he had gone to bed alone. Nonetheless, there's someone's face right in front of his, and Izuku immediately put a name to the face, and with the name, come a realization.

A terrible, terrible, realization. It took every part of him to hold himself back from outright shrieking at the sheer absurdity of the situation. He really don't want anyone to be woken up by his shriek and came to the room and see... this.

Izuku noted that there's a pair of arm around him, as if using him as hug pillow. Which meant that they slept hugging each other. Fantastic.

In the end, Izuku looked at the clock, trying to divert his mind away from the situation he woke up into. It's 3:30 AM. Why had he woken up so early? His morning routine didn't start until five, after all. Izuku also noted that he didn't woke up from the alarm, which meant it's one of those days where he woke up at strange hours.

Deciding that it's still too early, Izuku let himself drift back to sleep, hoping that waking up to Kacchan's sleeping face is just an awfully strange dream he had.

 **Day 5**

Izuku had resigned himself to fact that yes, Kacchan did sleep on his bed for the last five days.

He was reminded that Katsuki is a naturally deep sleeper who only woke up when he need to, which is a bit of a blessing for Izuku. He really don't know what the hell was he supposed to say if Katsuki woke up when he's still there.

In the end, Izuku had fell into the routine of waking up at 5 AM as he usually did, carefully untangle himself from Katsuki's limbs, and get up to do his morning routine before class started. And so far, the explosive blond always disappeared when Izuku returned from his daily morning jog and exercise.

Izuku decided to pretend nothing had happened, interacting with Katsuki in their usual manner of thinly veiled threat meeting resigned sigh. If Katsuki is gonna bring it up, then Izuku see no reason to. After all, the last he needed was his classmates and All Might finding out about the fact that he and Katsuki sleeps on the same bed for five days and probably counting.

 **Day 7**

Izuku took a deep breath and sighed quietly to himself. Of course. Now Shouto is there too. Fantastic. He's not really complaining since Shouto did have a really nice temperature that helped him to sleep comfortably, but being sandwiched by Shouto and Katsuki in his own bed isn't exactly something he ever even thought will happen. Then again, having a Quirk and living past fifteen isn't something he ever thought will happen but there he was.

In the end Izuku snuggled a little closer to Shouto and drifted back to sleep. Knowing his luck, it's probably better for him and his mental health to just went along with whatever happened.

When he returned from his morning exercise, both of them were gone, and like Katsuki had been in the last seven days, neither acted like anything have happened so Izuku wisely keep his mouth shut about the whole thing.

 **Day 10**

It has become a routine. A strange one, and one that sometimes make Izuku question his own sanity, but a routine nonetheless. Wake up at five, untangle himself from Katsuki and Shouto, do his morning exercise, took a shower, then go to class and pretend nothing happened. Izuku honestly felt pretty confident about his chance if he ever auditioned for a role in Hollywood at this point.

 **Day 20**

"Shoucchan." Izuku called out, and Shouto turned to him. "Where were you last night?"

Shouto blinked for a moment before shrugging. "Felt my nose running a little. Nothing too bad."

Izuku nodded in understanding while the rest of the class (minus Katsuki, who just looked annoyed) looked at him and Shouto weirdly. Maybe they _are_ weird. After two weeks of both Shouto and Katsuki's constant presence in his bed, Izuku honestly felt a little weird in his sleep when Shouto isn't present. Weirded out enough to wake himself up at 1 AM to snuggle up to Katsuki apparently.

 **Day 25**

Eijirou joined the list of people who slept in Izuku's bed at day 23, two days after he and Katsuki started dating. There was a moment where Izuku thought that maybe that way Katsuki will start joining Eijirou's bed instead of his to sleep but apparently he was wrong.

What is so special about his bed anyway? Izuku was pretty sure the bed he had in the dorm isn't anything special since he just brought his own bed over. The last time he checked, Shouto's bed is more comfortable than his.

There were several problems, however, with Eijirou joining in.

One, Eijirou have a terrible sleeping posture which pretty much meant that it's almost guaranteed for Izuku to wake up with one of Eijirou's limbs on his face.

Two, Eijirou snored pretty loudly. Admittedly his snore while loud is a bit cute, but it's a loud snore nonethless, which isn't something that Izuku is really used to. Judging by the fact that Shouto seemed to stir in his sleep more, neither did Shouto.

 **Month 2, Day 26**

"Say, All Might." Izuku began. "Is it normal for your classmates to sleep with you?"

Yagi blinked at his successor's question. "Excuse me?"

Izuku blushed when he realized his rather poor wording. "I meant, sleep on the same bed. Not that kind of... sleeping together."

Of course Izuku knew that it's definitely not normal. At this point Izuku was just hoping that he's not the only person that suffer through the same fate.

"Well..." Yagi began. "I recalled Mirio asking the same question in regard of Tamaki and Nejire. Did something happened with your friends?"

"Nothing that you should be worried about." Izuku smiled and Yagi immediately switched to another, less awkward topic.

After all there's no way Yagi will ever admit to anyone about that strange period in high school where Shota and Hizashi would just suddenly appear on his bed when he woke up.

 **Month 2, Day 27**

"Of course!" Togata replied easily. "I have been sleeping with Nejire and Tamaki for the last two years!"

"Mirio-senpai, wording." Izuku pointed out exasperatedly. "Huh, so it's not that weird after all."

Togata shook his head. "No, it's definitely weird. I gave up trying to make sense of what happened two weeks in and just go with whatever."

"That makes the two of us, then." Izuku sighed. "Granted, it's only been a little less than one month..."

In the end, Izuku found that not questioning it will make life easier for him, and his sleep more comfortable. He did miss having something sleeping beside him ever since he and Katsuki stopped regularly having sleepovers when they were five.

 **Month 2, Day 30**

Izuku is fairly curious, as he lay on the hospital bed, did Katsuki, Shouto, and Eijirou still sleep on his bed when he's not around? After all, this is the first time that Izuku had to stay in a hospital ever since Katsuki first moved to his bed.

What had happened was another incident involving the League of Villain, and for once, Tomura was the one that ended up with more shattered bones than him. Izuku couldn't help but feel a little vindicated by that fact, and the fact that he himself got away with only a stab wound and some mild burns is a bonus on itself.

In the end, he drifted to sleep, feeling a little cold without the warmth of his friends' bodies around him.

A/N: Heya everybody! This is the first chapter of "Sleeping Safe and Sound", a half-crack and half-fluff fic that will eventually turn into a full on Dekubowl somewhere down the line. How? Who knew, I certainly don't. I could have sworn there's a good reason why this thing existed, but at this point I'm drawing up blanks.

Favorite, follow, leave a review!


	2. Day 31-40

**Lazyreader288: From the manga, my estimate of the size of Izuku's bed is that it's about as big as mine (A single medium sized bed), and I'm about as tall as Katsuki. It comfortably fit three people of my size as long as no one spread out, and four people is cramped but still tolerable. Also, I think I've hinted that Izuku himself has grown to like sleeping with his friends, so there's that.**

 **Onward to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Day 32**

It's always nice to be out of hospital. There's just something about the ever lingering sterility in a hospital that makes Izuku rather queasy, no matter how comfortable everything is. Also hospital food can go burn in Endeavor's butthole. It's _that_ terrible.

Also, it's nice that he could finally return to his own bed. No matter how cramped it had been for the last few weeks or so, Izuku couldn't help but to grew to like the feeling of having his friends sleeping with him on his bed. Hell, even Eijirou's snoring had somehow become a nice little white noise that accompany his sleep.

Talking about his bed…

"Where did you guys slept last night?" Izuku asked to Eijirou during lunch. Like always, it earned him weird looks from his other classmates, but at that point he had gotten used to it. "With me being in hospital and all."

Eijirou blinked before grinning sheepishly. "Ah, yeah. We sleep in the usual place. Sorry about that."

"Oh." Well, that explained why his bed looked a little crinkled when he come back. "It's alright."

 **Day 33**

When he woke up, Izuku found that Eijirou had fallen to the floor in his sleep. If he's being honest, he's more surprised that it hasn't happened earlier. While his bed isn't exactly small since it did fit four teenagers at once, if a little cramped, he thought that someone falling off the bed is pretty much inevitable. And of course, the one who fell is the rowdiest sleeper out of them.

Maybe someone had fallen before but managed to wake up and picked themselves off the floor? It's a possibility, though Katsuki sleep like a rock and Shouto sleep sandwiched between him and the wall.

Wriggling himself out of Katsuki and Shouto's limbs, Izuku got off the bed and wondered what he should do with Eijirou. Should he wake him up or just pick the other teen off the floor by himself? Izuku took some pride on the fact he can easily lift adults even without using One for All, after all.

In the end, Izuku decided to just pick Eijirou up and put him between Shouto and Katsuki, pausing a little to make sure the fiery headed teen's drool doesn't drop on his clothes. He looked at Eijirou for a little longer, noticing that once Eijirou stopped snoring, he did look really cute in his sleep.

Reaching for his phone, Izuku took some photos and added them to his growing collection of Shouto, Katsuki, and Eijirou's sleeping pictures. Not that he ever intended on sharing it with anyone of course. When it come to embarrassing photos, he and Katsuki is pretty much tied after all.

 **Day 35**

"Midoriya." Tenya called out, earning the green haired teen's attention.

It's the weekend, and since they are the ones stuck with the cleaning duty for the weekend, it pretty much meant that they're the only ones in the dorm since everyone else is going out somewhere. Izuku himself is supposed to eat lunch together with Shouto, Ochako, and Tenya in the nearby mall once they're finished with cleaning.

"I saw Bakugou and Kirishima coming out from your room this morning." Tenya stated, causing Izuku to freeze momentarily. Oh crap. "Do you happen to know why?"

Izuku was grateful that he's facing away from Tenya at the time. "Umm, I guess they are looking for something? Kirishima did told me that he lost his phone this morning."

Which was true. But he don't need to tell Tenya that the reason why Eijirou told him in the first place is because he had probably lost it when sleeping on Izuku's bed.

"Strange. Why would they look for it in your room?" Tenya wondered out loud, and Izuku cursed internally. Of course Tenya will be suspicious.

Izuku made his best attempt at a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe they though someone hid it there? Kaminari did often do things like that."

He knew that Tenya is still skeptical. After all, he and Ochako had been looking at him rather strangely for a while now ever since that time he asked Shouto about where he slept, and it only got worse after he asked Eijirou the same question.

In the end, Tenya dropped the subject and returned to sweeping his part.

 **Day 36**

When Izuku woke up, he realized that there's something terribly wrong with his sleeping position. For one, he was 100% sure that when he went to sleep, his head is positioned right in front of the headboard, not the wall. Second, he's pretty sure that there's only four people on his bed when he woke up, and not five.

The horrible realization came a few second later when he spotted an eyeglass on the headboard among the All Might figures, and there's only one person he knew that wears it.

Of course. Why hadn't he anticipated something like this? At least they're nice enough to move him around so they all have a fairly comfortable space while sleeping.

If Tenya looked a little happier than usual the next day, then he certainly have no idea why (Seriously, is sleeping on his bed that nice?). Ochako seemed even more suspicious than usual, however, and Izuku just prayed that Tenya didn't tell their new arrangement to anyone since at this point he's convinced that if words got out, then more people will pile themselves onto his bed.

 **Day 37**

"Two is already weird enough for me, no matter how comfortable and admittedly nice it is." Mirio stated. "I couldn't imagine having four of my friends sleeping on my bed."

Izuku sighed. "I mean, I'll be lying if I said that I didn't at least enjoy their company a little bit. But at this point I'm more concerned that my bed won't stand having five people sleeping on it everyday."

"Maybe you can change your bed to something bigger." Mirio suggested.

"Mirio-senpai, don't you think that would just invite more people to sleep on my bed instead?" Izuku pointed out and Mirio blinked. "There's more people who want to sleep with you?"

"At this point I won't be surprised if everyone in my class wanted to." Izuku deadpanned. In the end, Izuku decided to change the topic. "Talking about sleeping, have you ever accidentally activated your Quirk during sleep?"

Mirio went silent for a while before replying. "More than it should have, less than I thought."

 **Day 38**

Izuku didn't exactly get a new bed, but he did rearrange the stuff on his headboard slightly so Tenya can have somewhere to put his glasses on where he can safely reach it easily upon waking up. While Tenya himself didn't make any requests, the fact that the arrangement of the All Might figures on his headboard changed when he returned from his morning exercise told him that something must have happened to mess it up for a moment.

If the fact that Tenya gave him his pudding in the lunch is any indication, the gesture seemed to be fairly well received by the intended target. It's always nice to have your little efforts be rewarded.

 **Day 40**

It was the very first time that all five of them were awake at the same time while on Izuku's bed. It had been Shouto's fault, really. Izuku had no idea what kind of dream that his friend have that the half-hot half-cold teen activated his fire quirk in his sleep and burnt part of the bed, but it happened.

Izuku immediately woke up when he smelled smoke and proceeded to wake the other four up. Shouto immediately used his ice to put out the fire, leaving small scorch marks on the bed and an awkward silence hanging over the five of them. As it appeared, none of them had any idea what the hell were they supposed to say while Katsuki just scowl in irritation, annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted.

Looking at the clock, Izuku realized that it's still one AM, definitely too early for well, anything really. Releasing a deep breath, Izuku gestured the others to move away from his bed and proceeded to change the cover of the bed, spending a few seconds to mour the loss of one of his All Might themed bed cover as he did so.

"Shoucchan." Izuku said quietly, startling Shouto slightly. "You sleep in the middle. I don't know what dream did you have, but you're being our hug pillow for tonight."

Shouto doesn't seem to mind too much, though Katsuki and Eijirou looked like they wanted to say something before a tired glare from Izuku shuts them up. It's too early for him to deal with shits like that. It can wait until morning. For now, Izuku let himself to be embraced by the sweet sweet peace of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Adding to the reply to the review, believe me, I've done my research and have enough experience of hosting sleepovers to know how much people can fit into a single bed. Also, in case you're a bit confused, when Tenya joined, they went from sleeping vertically to horizontally to accommodate the increased number of people.**

 **Also, this is the evolution of the sleeping arrangement (so far):**

 **Katsuki - Izuku | Wall**

 **Katsuki - Izuku - Shouto | Wall**

 **Eijirou/Katsuki (They took turns) - Izuku - Shouto | Wall**

 **Headboard| Eijirou/Katsuki - Izuku - Shouto - Tenya (Shouto and Tenya is most likely still striking up a bargain with each other on who get to sleep next to Izuku on what day)**


	3. Day 41-50

**Day 41**

"Dude, do you ever felt uncomfortable sleeping with All Might practically staring you down from all angles in your room?"

It was Denki that raised the question when Izuku tutored the former in his room. Apparently Denki pissed Bakugou off, resulting in his expulsion from his usual study group while the others isn't exactly confident in their pool of patience to help Denki with his studies.

It was never a secret that Izuku is a huge fan of All Might and Pro Heroes in general, and the countless All Might merchandise that decorated his room is a testament to that. Izuku is also aware that some of his friends think that the amount of the merchandise in his room is a bit excessive.

"No, not really." Izuku replied. Which is true. He had been sleeping surrounded by All Might and other hero merchandises ever since he could remember. But it did raise the question whether the other four people who have become unofficial occupants of his room did.

 **Day 42**

"Well, I sleeps in Mirio's room fully knowing what I got myself into."

As it turns out, Mirio's room is probably the second most All Mighty room in the entire dorm after Izuku's own (Third, if Izuku's hypothesis about Katsuki's room was correct) and he decided that he'd ask Tamaki and Nejire about what they thought of it.

Izuku have actually tried to ask Tamaki first about it. Understandably, the black haired senior freaked out when Izuku asked. He explained that Mirio was the one who told him about both Tamaki and Nejire sleeping in Mirio's room and how he have similar situation and might need some insight in order to make the whole thing better for everyone. Needless to say, the senior doesn't calm down after the explanation so Izuku turned toward Nejire who's more than happy to talk about it.

"I guess if your friends slept in your room, they did so knowing exactly what they're getting into." She had said after telling him that she don't have any problem with it.

 **Day 43**

Apparently, knowing exactly what they're getting into isn't enough to soothe them. Well, at the very least, that's the case with Eijirou as Izuku would find out when he accidentally woke up in the middle of the night due to a sneeze from the red-haired teen.

"Sorry. Can't sleep." Eijirou apologized quietly, careful not to disturb the other three that's still very much asleep.

"Why?" Izuku can't help but ask.

Eijirou looked sheepish for a moment before replying. "I know that I can't complain since I'm the one who choose to sleep here, but I guess the amount of All Might staring down at me can be rather uncomfortable."

Not really knowing what to say, Izuku apologized before returning to sleep and felt guilty when he noticed that Eijirou looked a little less energetic than usual the next day and made his decision.

 **Day 44**

Izuku called his mother and told him that he'll be sending some of his stuff back to his room at home with the reasoning that his room have become a little too cluttered.

 _"Really? I suppose not having a storage room for it will do that..."_ Izuku heard his mother said. Personally, he doesn't really think it's _that_ cluttered since he have mastered the art of arranging everything so that the copious amount of merchandise he have doesn't interfere with the functions of everything else in the room. But he need an excuse, and "cluttering" is about as good as it gets.

Eijirou gave him his dessert at lunch for an entire week after that.

 **Day 46**

It turns out Katsuki was rather fond of the copious amount of All Might in Izuku's room, if his annoyance when the truck carrying the box of Izuku's belongings left was any indication. The amount of figures and posters are effectively cut in half, while the remaining ones were rearranged to make it less intrusive. As in, it's rearranged in a way that wouldn't make the residents of the room felt like All Might's unblinking eyes are staring them into the depth of their soul.

"It was getting cluttered, and I realized that it's not exactly comfortable to sleep surrounded by so many of them." Was Izuku's answer when All Might asked him on his action. Izuku pretended not to notice that All Might looked relieved that there's less of "him" inside of Izuku's room.

 **Day 47**

"Izuku, are you dating Kirishima?"

Ochako got the entirely wrong idea, apparently. She told Izuku that she noticed that he and Eijirou have been hanging out a lot more recently, and that Eijirou looked rather guilty when Izuku sent back some of his stuff home. How she get the conclusion that they're dating from that is a mystery to Izuku.

The fact that Katsuki and Eijirou were dating was only known by the two, Izuku, and Ashido, apparently.

"Why the fuck would we tell any of those nosy extras?" Katsuki had said, and Izuku supposed even the explosive blond like to have some privacy in regard of his romantic life after all.

Izuku assured Ochako that no, they were not dating, and that he did so because he began to felt strangely conscious about it after Denki pointed it out a few days previously. She remained skeptical but decided to accept Izuku's explanation.

When Denki apologized to Izuku that afternoon, Izuku figured that the only one who'd end up feeling guilty due to the whole thing is probably him.

 **Day 50**

Whatever guilt or annoyance that Izuku felt when he send back home his merchandise was gone and replaced by relief when another Shouto induced fire broke out. This time around, Izuku reacted a little too late and was rewarded with a half burned bed and a few dozen burned All Might figures.

"...I'll buy a fireproof bed." Shouto had told them. The 'using my father's credit card' was left unsaid but they all know that Shouto will do that even just to spite Endeavor.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, I finally updated this one! To be honest, I'm not really sure where I'm taking this particular fic to, which tend to happen when you write something from a plot bunny. Oh well, let's just pray that I came up with something.**


End file.
